bleachxrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Alexander Sadko
General Name: Alexander Sadko Nicknames: Sadko D.O.B: September 3rd Race: Arrancar Gender: Male Marital Status: Single Appearance Height: 6'1 Weight: 197 lbs Hair: Brown Eyes: Blue Skin: Caucasian Personality Alexander is rather outgoing, believe it or not, even in combat. He prefers to speak his mind, rather than be quiet, even when he knows he should be. This can lead to.. unfortunate. In combat, he keeps his goofy demeanor, though it is more reserved. His face is harder, his vocal outburst more cutting rather than playful. His quirk becomes a method of distraction and annoyance for his opponents. Likes Reading Sword play Talking His own voice Dislikes Authority Quiet people Greed History Backstory! The good stuff. Powers and Abilities Masteries Zanpakutō: Unforgiven Unforgiven is a single edged Odachi, with an interesting hand guard. The blade is so long that Alex is actually unable to attach it to a part of his body, else it becomes too troublesome to draw on the fly. Instead, he carries it around in a single hand. The sheath is a deep blue, with steel designs attached and woven in. The handle of the blade is a crimson red, giving an appeasing look to the eye. There is a small slit at the top of the sheath to allow quicker drawing for such a long blade. Release command: Sorye ge Ton! Ressurecion: Wind wanderer Describe your ressurecion Slicing his blade in the ground in front of him, Alex causes the winds surrounding his blade to form a wall in front of him for two turns. The wall follows behind the slash of the sword, and the length can be adjusted depending on that. The wall will always be six and a half feet tall. Any projectile that tries to go through this wall will be deflected. (Level 3) Using the winds around an enemy, Alex manipulates and rides them towards the enemy. When Alex reaches them, they will be slowed by a powerful torrent of wind, reducing movement speed for one turn (Level two) Passively, winds surround and protect Alex with an invisible 'force field' of sorts. The shield will block one attack of it's rank or lower, and half an attack one rank above it. Attacks two ranks above will pierce, but not burst the shield. Alex cannot control which attack the shield blocks, it is simply the first attack that hits him. When the shield is busted, it takes time to reform around him. Until it is at it's full power, it will not protect Alexander. The shield takes four turns of movement to recharge. Standing still causes the counter to pause, and dashing to an enemy with sweeping moves counts as two turns instead of one. 'Rei Abilities:' Other Items Anything else your OC may have such as technology and gadgets (Anything over basic requires the Engineer ability). These MUST be mod approved. Interaction Cliff Notes A brief description of your OC so those who interact can get a good idea. OC Relationships Trivia Optional. Quotes "Death is like the wind, always by my side." Out of Character Info Timezone, etc.